organization 15
by crimson-hell-fire
Summary: A story of 2 formally unknown nobodies that are part of organization 13. Which is truly organization 15. OC x Zexion has been decided more pairings to come. warning boy x boy and mpreg
1. Chapter 1

_**AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ! This first chapter is just telling about our oc's. The story will get better and we plan on updating every week.**_

_**the oc names are Alex and Xylon/Terax and the font will change depending on who is talking.**_

_**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION! / PROLOG**_

Xylon is secretly a girl, but only Alex knows about it. Everyone else sees "Xylon" as a dude. She wears a short, purple wig, but he actual hair is long and black, and has silver highlights in it. She wields a pair of glaives that glow a purplish energy, and she controls shadow magic.

Terax has a happy, bubbly personality, even though she's supposedly "heartless". She loves teasing the members of Organization 13, with the exception of Alex. She teases Roxas, but not quite as much as everyone else. However, she will have random moments of depression, lasting anywhere from minutes to days, and it rarely lasts for weeks or months.

Xylon's girl name will be Terax, with the 'x' being silent. Her name is basically Tera.

Alex is the twin sister of Axel. Though she has a worse temper than her little brother and at times is at times sneaker than zexion. She at times will light the other organization members on fire. Except Xylon but she will put her/him under an illusion.

She instead of having red with black hair hers is the opposite. She has the same eye color and also has the same tattoos as her brother. She wields both fire and illusions. Though her fire is purple and black she wields twin spider daggers that can be light on fire and a curse book. That can become a chain choker when is not in use.

-Just a note on how i tease the members-

Xemnas: doesn't tease him due to him being the leader, and she respects him; secretly calls him Sexman and Mansex

Xigbar: pulls back his eyepatch and lets it snap back; calls him a pirate and elf; pulls on his ponytail

Xaldin: pulls his dreadlocks; takes dreadlocks out of ponytail (doesn't otherwise bother him)

Vexen: doesn't bother him much; gets annoyed by him calling her "lowly"; she is freaked out by him; secretly calls him a "creepy bastard"

Lexaeus: doesn't tease him, due to the fact he doesn't talk much and she doesn't know much about him

Zexion: only calls him "emo" now and then, otherwise doesn't bother him a lot

Saix: sometimes calls him a werewolf; only bothers him because of his cold attitude

Axel: calls him 'Sparky' due to his powers; replies with a 'no' when he says 'Got it memorized?'; otherwise gets along with him, and considers him almost a brother

Demyx: actually gets along with him; loves to mess with his hair

Luxord: calls him Gambit

Marluxia: puts a hand on his shoulder and asks if he's gay

Larxene: DOESN'T LIKE HER ONE BIT; calls her a bitch; they get into fights often; hates it when larxene accuses her of "hitting on Axel" when she's just hanging out

Roxas: doesn't tease him

Xion: doesn't bother her

Alex: considers her a sister and best friend; teases Alex, but not often because she will burn or curse me. ...that too...

Hey guys! I'm Xylon, a member of Organization 15! I am member XV. I have short, purple hair, though it's just a wig, and my real hair is long and black with silver highlights. I'm not much of a fighter, in fact I don't like to fight at all, but if I have to, I am able to summon a set of glaives that glow a purplish energy, which compliments my ability to control shadow magic. Oh I am an idiot! I forgot to mention that my eye color is emerald green. Uh, just so you guys know, I am actually a girl, but no one but Alex knows it. LOL NOT EVEN XEMNAS!

Hello somebodies and nobodies alike. I'm Alex the twin of axel.. I am the true 8th member of the organization. I am similar to my little brother but i have black hair with red highlights that along with gender and hair styles are the only differences. I always enjoy a good fight. Though I have three weapons a set of twin daggers with a spider hilt. And a curse book that becomes a chain choker. i wield a black and purple fire along with illusions. I tend to light things on fire first ask you to stop annoying me second.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex's font

Xylon's font

_**Chapter 1**_

*BOOM!*

An explosion is heard all throughout the Organization.

"Alex! XYLON! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?" Siax screamed. "They blew up my lab again." Vexen yelled

"We don't do it this time it was Xigbar did it for once. Stop blaming us."

"LEAVE US ALONE SIAX! WE HAVE A MISSION!"

[Alex opens a portal and we disappear]

~Scene Change~

AAAAHHHHH! *I fall flat on my face.*

"Again Xylon. How can you trip on nothing."

I didn't trip on nothing! I tripped on a shadow again! *rub my head*

"You say that all the time. How can you. You control shadows for heart's sake". Throws hands in the air

Shush. Now we have to find Sora and Riku…..again….siiiiiiggggghhhhhhhh

"They are probable with Oogie boogie again that is where they were last time. And the time before that." etc….

Oh, you mean Mr. Chubby-Ghost-Man? It wouldn't surprise me.

"Come on we have to go get them before they get eaten."

"I don't need to give Six a reason to be mad at us."

Yeah, yeah yeah… let's go!

"Plus I know you have a crush on Riku"

…

"Come on admit it"

Will you admit you like Zexion?

"Fine yes i like him ok do not tell anyone. Got it!"

HA! I KNEW IT! IIIII KNEEEEEWWWWW IIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!

Holds up fire ball

*shuts mouth immediately* sorry… shall we uh….go? *quickly heads toward residence of Oogie Boogie*

"Fine come on" sigh

~SCENE CHANGE~

"Where here. Let's go save your boyfriend."

Wooo…the home of Mr. Creepy Ghost…AND HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! He doesn't even know I'm actually a girl anyways…

"Not yet you mean." smirking

Shut it…*blushes and looks to a random area for no reason, mind wandering off a bit*

"C'mon I can here Oggie singing it means they are going to lose yet again."

*singing* BOYS AND GIRL OF EVERY AGE! WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO SEE SOMETHING STRANGE? COME WITH US AND YOU WILL SEE THIS OUR TOWN OF HALLOWEEN!

"Stop it or I will leave you to handle this yourself"

NOOOOOO DON'T LEEAAAVVVVEEEE MEEEEE!

"Fine then shut up. We have work to do."

ALRIGHT! *falls right behind Alex like a lost puppy*

"Come on summon your weapons to cut the boys free. i will handle boogie." brings forth her daggers

*closes eyes and takes a deep breath, her hands becoming covered in shadows as her weapons form*

"Come on boogie let's dance." a cruel smirk appears her on lips as her daggers light on fire

*I quickly sneak over to the boys* you guys alright?

I leap toward boogie bringing my daggers down in an x. flipping away as he dodges and lighting the ground around him on fire trapping him.

*I quickly cut the boys free, and make sure they get out before helping you. i remember what we have to do to defeat him, so I focus my shadows to pull one of his strings to unravel him*

"Next time guys get caught we are going to leave you here."

*giggles* yeah it's not fun...how many times was this again? I've lost count.

"Do not laugh you will encourage them and it is at 85 times now"

*sweat drops* oh boy…

"Common let's get back to the castle Siax should have calmed down by now."

We could only hope

"And that he has realized that it was xigbar."


	3. Chapter 3

_**chapter 2**_

Siax walked up to us. "Alright I now believe that it was Xigbar." Siax said.

WOO! GO PIRATE!

"Well now that that is settled. i am going to find my brother to annoy him."

I'LL JOIN YOU!

"Fine come on see you boys later."

[Walks to Axel's room and hears thuds coming from it.]

AAAAAAAXXXXXXXEEEEEELLLLLLL! *opens the door to the room and sees Axel and Roxas having a bit of "fun" in the bed* oh my lord *i can't help but stare from awkwardness, like holy shit they're REALLY having some fun! Roxas has his wrists tied to the bed posts with Axel on top of him, both are butt naked*Oooohhhhh they're gettin it ooonnn in heeerrrreee!

"The hell Axel learn to close and lock your door. I don't want to see that. What if I had been the superior or Siax."

*giggles and gets out of your way before skipping out into the hallway, but peeks in to watch*

Lights Axel on fire avoiding burning Roxas.

Hehe, we should go tell Superior...or should we tell Vexen? I don't know who to tell anymore *places hands behind my head*

"No we should go get Marluxia."

"NO!" Axel screams

"Then learn dear brother to lock or at least shut your door." I say as a cruel smile graces my lips accompanying the fireball in my hand held up so he could see.

*covers mouth and snickers* otherwise THIS will happen!

"No I will just give Marluxia one of the hormone enhancers Vexen made and through him in the room and lock it." I say with a blank face.

*tries very hard to hold in the laughter, but in the end falls to the floor, laughing until I cry*

"Sigh" lights Xylon on fire.

*screams* ALEX WHYYYYY! *runs down the hallway screaming, trying to get the fire out, bumping into multiple members along the way, who end up looking at me, then Alex, then back to me, VERY confused, some just ignoring it and walking away while others just get freaked out*

"Well I was already annoyed what do you expect from me but to light people on fire." I say to the other members. "I am going to the library don't come looking or you will end up like my brother and Xylon." portals away.

*is still screaming and running around the organization*

"Demyx put him out now" Siax yells Demyx goes to put him out as he hits the wall.

*ends up running into a wall THAT WASN'T THERE BEFORE and ends up breaking my nose as Demyx puts out the fire* OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!

"Demyx take him down to Vexen's lab to be healed." Siax orders

Hears Xylon scream in pain "sigh again really can she not go 5 minutes without getting hurt?" I mutter under my breath.

"Did you say something Alex?" Zexion asks

"Oh just that the scream must have been Xylon."

Ow, ow ow ow ow ow…*i hold my bleeding nose as Demyx helps me to Vexen's lab* oh snap nooo not the mad scientist!1

"Perhaps you should go help him. You know better than anyone else how much he hates going to Vexen." Zexion states

"sigh ya. be back later ok?" i say

*i refuse to set foot into Vexen's lab, Demyx is trying to drag me in* NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE! NOT HAPPENING! I'M NOT SETTING ONE FOOT IN THERE!

Walk to see Xylon fighting Demyx. "Sigh." Cast an illusion on Xylon knocking her out. Then carries her into the lab as Demyx is nursing a concussion from a kick to the head.

"Well there you go Vexen call me if he wakes up and needs to be restrained again." I say

portaling back to the library. To see Zexion being about to be raped by Marluxia again.

"Hey pinky get away from him!" I growl at Marluxia weapons going out and lighting on fire.

Marluxia screams and runs from the room.

Zexion walks up to me and hugs me

"Thank you thank you." Zexion says crying

Hugs him back. Him only coming up to my shoulder in height. I kiss his head. 'How could I not save you from the Bastard? I mean I have been crushing on you for a while." I say

"Really I have been too." he replied shyly

Holds him tighter and kisses his head again

*begins to stir, slowly opening my eyes, recognizing where I am, seeing Vexen standing beside me. i kick him in the face, and runs out of the lab screaming*

Hears Vexen's screams. "Sigh. I have to go deal with him."

pouts" sigh ok but I don't like it." Zexion says

"I know go hide in my room in case Marluxia comes back ok?"

"Alright see you soon." Zexion says

Both portal away to different places.

[FANCY SCENE CHANGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY WOLFFIE SAIX]

Walks in to seeing Vexen out cold on the floor and not seeing Xylon anywhere.\

"Ug. Xylon where are you Vexen is out cold you have nothing to fear."

*I found a hiding spot in a cabinet in the kitchen, hoping no one finds me, especially Vexen*

Sends fire wolves looking for him. they find him in the kitchen. "Xylon why are you in the cabinet?" I say tiredly

DON'T SEND ME BACK TO VEXEN! PLEASE! *I look terrified*

"Well you're all healed though you did knock him out yet again."

He…freaks me out…a lot…

"I know Terax but you have to deal with it like me and the fact i can't kill Marluxia. For what he tries to do to Zexion."

*I shake my head quickly* no no no no no! Like, I feel as if i become paralyzed when he's near me! I'm just so afraid of him!

"Sigh Terax you just have to either get over your fear or stop being so clumsy."

"Now are you not going to freak out so I can go back and spend time with Zexion? We are kind of dating now." I say

Aww you two confessed? Well, then again I'm sure it was because Marluxia was trying to do it again…

"Ya it was i keep telling saix and the superior but you know the rules unless their is proof then they can't do anything." i say tiredly "well better get back i told zexion to hide in my room so Marluxia could not get him."

That was a good idea…go, I'll be alright…eventually…

"See you later." portals to bedroom


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 3**_

We both hear Siax call to us. "Xylon, Alex, you have another mission to rescue Riku and Sora."

Portals to Siax scaring him. "Where are they this time not with Oogie I hope."

*Portals to Siax with an annoyed look* Oh my god again?

"This time Ursula has captured them." Siax explains.

*Facepalms* Oh my god not AGAIN!

"Well better go now then you know the only reason she captures them is because … ugh I do not want to think about it."

…Me either let's go! *I grab Alex's hand and portals to Atlantis*

[SCENE CHANGE BROUGHT TO YOU BY MERMAIDS]

'Well great I forgot about that. Well looks like I will get them by myself this time."

Hehe, yeah…I don't like Atlantis because of…this…*points to tail*

"Why couldn't the have gotten caught by the hyenas in the Pridelands. Then you could help."

I'm sorry…

"Not your fault it is theirs well I have to go go back to the castle." going off to Ursula's lair.

*I'm hiding behind a rock trying to decide what to do* I have to help…I can't just sit here and do nothing…err, float…

"Damn I can't use my fire magic! I don't think I can even summon my daggers." Tries to summon daggers and fails.

*I deeply sigh and quietly sneak into the lair without being seen by the boys, then realize. They won't know who I am in my girl form, I'll just be a random mermaid*

"Looks like its illusions great how to get the boys to look away so they don't get caught by them."

Psst! Alex!

"Terax what are you doing! Get away you will get seen."

They won't recognize me as a girl, they've never seen me as a girl before, remember?

"Right but be careful ok and keep them from looking at me I can't use my fire magic."

Right! *I swim over to the boys* Hello boys! I would suggest looking away from Alex right now because she's about to cast illusions! *I cover their eyes and have my back to you*

"Alright you swamp witch come get me." blindfold appearing as my illusion powers come forth.

Ursula turns to look at Alex as she removes her blindfold being caught in a death illusion falling still and dies.

Is the illusion over yet?

Quickly put blindfold back on "It's safe to look now."

Good! *I uncover the boy's eyes and break them free before swimming back over to you and whispering in your ear* I'll see you back at the castle, I got to get my wig back on.

Whispers back "ok" loud enough so the boys can hear "Thanks Terax hope to meet again on better circumstances."

Yes, I hope so as well, you're welcome to come back to Atlantis anytime to visit! *I turn to the boys* Goodbye! And try not to get caught again *I wink at them and swim out of the lair, out of sight and portal back to my room*

"Come on boys." open s a portal and they follow me through to just outside of Siax and superior's room. "We're back" I say through the door "The mission went well... Though I killed Ursula."

*I put my wig on quickly and portal to where you are, looking like Xylon again*

"Fine now go away." the superior yell. We all take off to our rooms. After hearing Siax's growl as well

*I start making my way to the training room to practice a bit, but running into Larxene on the way. I think that this won't end well*

Follows knowing that Zexion was training to day to see her boyfriend.

"Hey bitch, whatcha doing?" Larxene taunts Xylon, with a smug smirk on her face, following Xylon to the training room.

* try to ignore her as I make my way to the training room, but when i get to the training room, I turn on her* STOP LARXENE I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT!

"Great just what I need." I growl out no one notices the temperature in the room increasing rapidly.

Larxene laughs at Xylon, taunting him, and getting him angrier and angrier. "Whatcha goanna do, 15, huh?"

*I clench my fists, and run at her and attack her, deciding to not bother to summon my weapons to attack, but I'm surprised at the fact Larxene doesn't summon hers*

No one notices as Alex's hair starts to spark and her blindfolded appears in her rage

As the duel goes on, the other members gather in the training room, watching the fight but not doing anything to stop it. Not even Siax or Xemnas.

The blindfold burns away and eyes start to burn

*Larxene grabs my wig, thinking it's my hair and she manages to kick me across the room into a wall. I hit it, hard, and fall to the floor and land on my stomach, the wind being knocked out of me and stunning me. I realize my real hair is revealed as it covers my head and shoulders*

Sees Terax revealed and that she is down.

All is silent for a few moments as Xylon's true gender is revealed, and the shock is sinking in, except for Larxene. She doesn't even bat an eye. "HA! IS THAT ALL YOU GOT, 15? HUH!?"

Moves closer to the fight to aid Terax.

*I feel the anger taking over my mind as I somehow see everything in third person in my mind. I see, and feel, a sudden dark purple aura flare up around me as a wave spreads from me and spreads quickly towards everyone*

I cast a large black flame wall to keep everyone else out of the ring. Grinning madly

*I slowly begin rising to my hands and knees, slowly turning my head and showing one of my eyes to everyone. I feel slight pain at the corner of my eyes, and my eyes are completely purple and seemingly flaming*

Sending out a black wave of flame devoid of its purple center knocking out Terax and Larxene but only lighting Larxene on fire.

Zexion traps Alex in a illusion knocking her out. Thus putting out all but the fire on Larxene. Demyx quickly put Larxene out. They then carry us out of the training room and down to the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Alex, Terax and Larxene were all carried back to Vexen's lab. They finally start to wake up

"Why the hell my eyes hurt. "looks around and sees she is in the lab along with Larxene and Terax." the hell I didn't kill her. Well at least she will never have hair again." I start to laugh but feel pain in my ribs so I stop.

*I wake up and see Vexen standing beside me, so I kick him in the nuts and go sit outside the door to the lab* nope, you can treat me for my wounds but I'm not staying in there

Hears a high pitched screech and sighs. "I'll go get her." goes to get up and finches in pain

"oh no you don't you some how when you fell broke your rib lie back down I will have Riku get her." Vexen orders "Riku go get Xylon." Vexen yells a faint ok can be heard.

*Riku picks me up with ease, me being light and tiny, and i screech in pain as i feel my ribs moving in my chest* ow ow ow ow ow ow ow

Hears the readied ows from Terax seeing Riku holding her growls at him sending more pain through my own ribs but keeps it from showing. as sparks fly from the corners of my eyes.

*I get set down on the bed and i just lie there, and look at Alex from the corner of my eyes and see her eyes sparking, along with the flame scars* does anyone have a mirror on hand?

ya you should see your eyes Terax.

*I get handed a mirror and i look at myself, seeing scars spreading from the corners of my eyes, in a way that it looks kind of like broken glass* what…the…hell…

Gets handed a mirror as well and sees the purple flame scars that surround my hole eye leading to my temples. "The hell happened to my eyes!"

*I drop the mirror in shock* 7 HOURS TO 7 YEARS OF BAD LUCK WOOHOO!

I through the mirror at Larxene in anger that Vexen experimented on us while we were out cold.

*I pick up a shard of glass and stab Larxene's leg with it in anger*

"Stop both of you! I did nothing they appeared during your fight and I can not get rid of them." Vexen quickly yells. Riku grabs Terax to stop her. As Alex has not gotten up.

"Explain now old man." I growl out causing more pain and moving my ribs.

*I squeak in pain, feeling my ribs move painfully*

Hearing her squeal growls out "the explanation can wait heal us old fool." my eyes sparking and igniting making them burn.

Gulping" yes, yes right away Alex." he says quickly

Vexen quickly heals Terax and Alex. He then explains what they saw in the fight.

I curse realizing what I had done by breaking the seal I had put on my powers. "Sigh. I knew this would happen. I leaving to talk with Zexion." no one tries to stop me as I burst into flames appearing in what has become mine and Zexion's room to have a nice long nap and then tell him about my true power.

Everyone leaves, leaving Terax alone in the lab.

*I get up and leave the lab, not wanting to hang around Vexen. I go to find Riku to talk to him* Riku? Can I, uh, talk to you?

"Yeah, what's up?" he turns to face Terax

W-well, uh...I w-wanted to t-tell you that, uhm...well...I REALLY LIKE YOU OK? *I blurt it out and cover my mouth with my hands in embarrassment*

unknown to either of them Axel and i were outside the room listening." aw she finale made her move." i whisper to Axel.

Riku slightly chuckles. "Sorry, Terax, but I don't like you. Besides, who would want to date you?" Sora walks into the room and Riku faces him and smiles. "Hey Sora. Want to go out with me?"

*I feel my non-existent heart stop, and the tears begin to well up in my eyes* what…*the tears begin to fall freely as I run out of the room, slamming open the door and hitting Axel in the face, and running away*

Axel and I growl and stalk into the room. Riku pales realizing that we heard everything. I grab him" lets go have a little chat about breaking our sisters heart shall we you little shit." I portal us away to an uncharted world that I use to torched people when I get bored. Chaining him to the wall. "lets see how much pain you can stand shall we." me and Axel laugh evilly.

~scene change brought to you by all 2Ps lets have fun torturing people.~

XIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGBAAAAAAAARRRRRRR! *I run down the halls calling his name while crying, unable to hold them in at all*

"Woah, woah, woah, what happened?" he asks with concern visible in his visible eye.

*I hug him tightly and cry into his jacket, telling him everything that just happened*

He growls at what Riku did. And is torn about going after him or comforting you. he then decides on the later. "It's ok Riku is a jerk. You can do way better then him. He is definitely making a big mistake by not being with you." he says while rubbing your back.

*I begin to calm down, though my breath is still shaky and quiet, knowing I'm going to be upset for a long time over this*

He just holds her even after she starts to calm down and vows to make Riku's life a living hell.

*I stop crying completely and take a deep breath* thank you Xigbar..

"No problem you know even when you cry you are still beautiful. I thought that even when i thought you were a guy" he says while smiling down at her.

*I feel my face grow warm as he says that* I-I'm not beautiful…

"Yes you are and do not let anyone tell you different." he says firmly the truth showing in his eye.

*I get the courage to look him in the eye and I see truth* thank you Xigbar…

"No problem do you want to go hang out in the library poor Zexion probably needs company. Since I think Axel and Alex would be talking to Riku." he says

Good idea, and I can take out my anger on Marluxia if he's there

"True I hate that the superiors don't help him. But let's go keep the pink haired rat away from your sister's boyfriend shall we."

*I nod my head and start to head towards the library, shyly and loosely holding Xigbar's hand on the way there*


	6. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 5**_

~with Alex and Axel…~

"Well Riku welcome to hell."

"Where the hell are we Alex stop playing let me go." he says panicked

"Ha ha you really think we will just let you go. Oh and we're in the land of misery I found that we nobody are immune to the crushing sadness this planet is surrounded in. I wonder how long a keyblade bearer can last." I say with a sneer.

"Well I guess I know where you disappear to now huh sis. Let's have some fun shall we." Axel says as he grabs a scalpel walking over to Riku.

"No get away Axel don't hurt Me." fear gripping him

"Should have thought about that before you broke our little sister's heart." he brings the scalpel down…..

"Oh scream all you want this world is uninhabited it had been attacked by heartless. It is also uncharted as well I am the only one who knows where it is." I say cruelly.

~scene change brought to you by overprotective siblings. ~

*I reach the library and spot Marluxia heading towards Zexion. I let go of Xigbar's hand reluctantly to make a shadow trip Marluxia* Marluxia, don't even bother. I'm not in the mood, and Alex and Axel aren't either. *my eyes begin to glow purple slightly*

But they aren't here now are they.

No, they aren't. They're currently torturing Riku, but if Alex comes back and finds Zexion upset she'll torture you next…*the cracks begin to appear*

"No need to wait little sis. Axel's having his fun first but well i am extremely bored come here you pink haired rat. Oh Zexy I will see you soon." i kiss his head then grab the rat and vanish back to the world of misery.

*my eyes are still glowing and the cracks are still forming, and me starting to lose control again, they start to bleed as well*

I quickly wrap my arms around her and speak quite soothing words in her ear.

*I snap out of it and squeeze my eyes shut before the blood can get into it* ouch

"Come on lets go see Vexen so he can fix your eyes and i will make sure he does not do anything." he says

*i let Xigbar lead me to Vexen's lab, not scared at the thought of facing Vexen. Actually, I almost feel empty because of Riku.*

"Oh, dear, lost control again?" Vexen asks, making Terax have a seat on the table.

I almost did…it's…just not my day…

"Oh, dear." Vexen cleans up the blood and patches the wounds for a second time.

Alex popped in out of a cloud of smoke covered in blood holding a half dead Marluxia you will be seeing Riku in about 4 weeks I am conducting an experiment bye." I drop Marluxia on the floor and burst into flames and vanished.

"Sigh this is Xaldin and Luxord all over again just great." he mutters as he gets to work on fixing Marluxia.

*I sigh and hug my knees to my chest and rest my forehead on them, trying not to cry from frustration*

"What is wrong?" Vexen asks

*I sigh* nothing is wrong…

"Stop lying child I can tell something is wrong."

"Leave her alone old fart." xigbar says making you giggle

*I giggle lightly, only happy for a small moment before becoming upset again*

Sigh at least it is a stat Xigbar says in his head.

*I get up off the table* I'm goanna go back to my room

"Do you want me to walk you there?" xigbar asks

If you'd like, thanks

"No problem." he says with a smile

*I make my way back to my room and stop outside the door and hug Xigbar* thank you Xigbar…see you tomorrow morning, right?

"Ok meet me in the library ok?" he asks.

*I nod and let go of him* alright…goodnight Xigbar

"Night Terax." he similes

*I give him a light smile before disappearing into my room and shutting my door, before leaning against it and sliding to the floor*

He hangs around for a little while having a feeling something bad might happen.

*I head to my bathroom and stare at the scars in the mirror for a while* FUCK *I punch the mirror, shattering it and causing my hand to bleed, and i collapse to my knees and cry*

He heard the scream and the sound of breaking glass and portals into her room .picking her up speaking softly in her ear while taking her back down to Vexen.

*I continue to cry into Xigbar's shoulder as Vexen begins picking out the glass from my hand, cleaning it and then wrapping it up* if I'm beautiful, I'm not anymore… not with these stupid scars

xigbar sighs" you are beautiful no matter what Terax the only people who can't see it are either blind or do not know the real you. Beauty is not just what you look like but who you are inside." hugging her tighter

*I only continue to cry as Vexen finishes with my and, and I bring it up and hold it to my chest*

"I do not think that she should be left alone at the moment and seeing how her siblings are not here I suggest you keep an eye on her xigbar." Vexen says

"Alright she can stay in my room till they get back." he says

*I don't bother to argue with the decision, and let Xigbar carry me to his*


	7. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 6**_

"Come on bro we have to tell superior and Siax were Riku is so they don't get worried." I say

"You can sis I have been away from Roxas and he gets annoyed if I disappear for a long time so see you." axel says walking away to his room

"Fine have fun and close and lock the door ok." I say after him

"ya ya." he says

I walk to the superiors and Siax's room. I heard grunting and roll my eyes but can tell that it is not Siax in the room with the superior. I growl lowly and send a fires snake to see. it tell me that it is Luxord with the superior. Growling louder so they can hear I flam away to Siax to tell him.

"Alex where did you come from?" Siax asks

"Superior's room and I have some bad news's say

"What is it." he asks worried

"uhm well the superior is cheating on you." I say awkwardly

"No it can't be true how do you know anyway" he growls

"It is true and I was going to tell you and superior that I am doing an experiment with Riku. But that is not the point I heard a different voice than your and sent a fire snake to see to told me what Luxord and the superior were doing. i am sorry that it happened but I thought you deserved to know." I say sighing by the end

He stands speechless knowing I am many things but would never lie about something like this. Then when the shock wears off starts crying.

I wrap my arms around him letting him cry in to my shoulder I then realized i and taller than him and I am not in heels. But I keep quiet about it for now…

~ Scene change brought to you by protective friends.~

*I wake up in a room unfamiliar to me, sensing that Alex and Axel are back. I look around the room and find myself on the bed, and spot Xigbar asleep with his back turned to me. I look at myself and sigh* at least all my clothes are still in place… *I get up and have a small dizzy spell, and everything from the day before comes rushing back to me and I turn and violently punch and huge hole in the wall with my already injured hand. I feel pain in my hand, but ignore it as best as I can*

Jolting awake at the sound of the thud turn to see that Terax punched a hole in the wall blood staining the wall and the bandages on her injured hand torn. "sigh come on back to Vexen for a potion. " he says as he picks her up and brings her down to the lab despite her protests.

*I hiss at xigbar and try to escape his grip, but fail due to him being too strong*

" Please do not hiss at me I do not speak angry cat or snake which ever you spoke and you are getting your hand fixed little shadow." he says small smile on his lips

*I continue to squirm in his grip, not wanting to go*

Sigh when will you learn little shadow I just want to see you be happy. he thinks

*We get to Vexen's lab once again and I'm still jumpy*

Seeing me in Xigbar's arm he asks. "What did she do this time?"

"She punched a hole in the wall with her injured hand Vexen. I think it is broken" xigbar says

*I close my eyes so I can't see the reactions of everyone*

Vexen "sighs I think we will have to inform Alex axel and Zexion. They can help watch her."

*I barely shake my head at that* no…Alex will be mad at me…

"No she will not she will just want to help." xigbar said

She'll be disappointed in me…*I begin to shake a little as Vexen numbs my hand and cleans up the blood before wrapping it up again*

"No I wouldn't little sis don't ever think that you got me." Alex says firmly

*my heart skips a beat* you heard that?

"I knew long before I heard little sis but when I go into killer mode I am no help when it comes to comfort."

*I sigh* true…

"Xigbar how about she spends nights with you and days with me axel or you ok." Alex suggests

"That works since both you and axel already share your rooms." xigbar says

*I blush faintly at the thought of having to share a room with Xigbar, but decide not to say anything*

notices her blush" aw so cute." he coos

*I glare at Xigbar* shut it.

"But it's true little shadow it is so adorable." still holding her

*I just roll my eyes and decide to ignore that*

"So do you still want to go to the library?" xigbar asks

*I slightly nod my head* sure

"Ok let's go. Uh do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk."

Just carry me, please…

"No problem little shadow."

*I once again hold my hand to my chest as we go so I don't hit it against anything or let the blood flow too quickly to it*

He carries her up to the library.

*when we get there I manage to get out of his arms and get comfy on a big fluffy chair, sitting on my legs and leaning as far back into the chair as possible*

sighing go over to one of the many shelves and picking out a book to read sitting down on a couch close to Terax he began reading

*I stare at nothing as my mind wanders of into its own world, and that world only holds bad memories. I begin to cry yet again*

Getting up and picking Terax up setting her on his lap rubbing her back to comfort her. Silently cursing Riku yet again.

I'm sorry, Xigbar…I'm really sorry…I'm nothing but a crybaby…

"No you are not everyone needs to cry. No matter who they are." he says truth and love in his eye

*I look up at him, searching for truth in his eye, and I think I see another emotion but I can't tell what it is*

They lapse into a comfortable silence holding each other.

*I suddenly feel exhausted, knowing it's from the large mix of emotions in the past few days and my vision slips into darkness as I fall asleep*

Smiling drifts off as well still holding Terax.

From the door Zexion and Alex smile casting an illusion that will keep the others out till they wake up.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER 7**_

"Come on Zexy let go to our room and leave them alone"

"ya I haven't spent any real time alone with you." Zexion says with a sly smirk

I growl grabbing him and flaming to our room

Alex kisses Zexion deeply walking them back toward the bed. He falls back onto the bed. I smirk down at him removing my cloak leaving me in a black corset and black leather pants. He too sheds his cloak leaving him in a similar pair of leather pant but shirtless. He swallows hard looking up at me. I lean down and kiss him he wraps his arms around my neck. I slowly start to lose control and the temperature in the room starts to rise. Everything moves in a blur as Zexion switches our places taking control. He smirks down at me with a glint in his eye, one of his hands moves to my lower back were my corset is tied together pulling the bow loose then slipping his hand under it. My hands move down his chest to his belt undoing it I get it off him and throw it somewhere in my room. I feel him pull off my corset. Then his hands start to pull down my pants as I move to take off his. We quickly kick them off sending crumpling to the floor.

"He looks down at me you look beautiful Alex." he says his lips a breath from mine.

I blush at this and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him. I wrap my legs around his waist bring us closer. Zexion breaks the kiss for a moment and looks me in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Alex?" he asks.

I smile up at him "yes Zexy." I reply with out hesitation.

"Alright." he kisses Alex once again as his member slowly enters into her womanhood.

I let out a small moan of pleasure. As he slowly increases the speed and strength of his thrusts.

Zexion is turned on hearing Alex moan, and begins to thrust faster.

She cries out from pleasure and losing her self in it. A grunt from Zexion signaled his own compulsion. He rolls off me pull the blankets up around us holding me as we fall asleep.

~scene change brought to you by smut fans everywhere~

*I wake up and look around, feeling uncomfortable, my hand starting to hurt a lot*

Letting out a groan from the pain in his neck wakes up and remembers falling asleep with Terax in his lap. "Morning little shadow." he says

*I blush at the nickname* good morning…pirate…

Smirking seeing her old self come out some laughs at the name. Then remembers that they have a meeting this morning. "Come on we have to get up and dressed we have a meeting to day."

*I let out a light sigh* alright, and I should stop by Vexen's lab too...my hand is beginning to hurt like a bitch…

"How about I meet you outside your room in an hour and we can go to Vexen then the meeting ok?" he says

*I lightly smile* alright *I port to my room to shower and get changed*

After getting changed and have a shower and putting on a clean cloak ports to Terex's room.

*I jump at the sound of Xigbar porting into my room, my face turning red a bit* hey! Learn to knock before entering! *I grab a clean cloak and put it on*

Closes eye quickly "sorry Terax I was not thinking." he quickly says

Oh? Or were you hoping to see me half naked? *I lightly giggle and smirk*

"Would you tell Alex if I said yes?" he says

Weeeeeeelllllllllllll *I pretend to look deep in thought at the question*

Oh shit he thought "are you going to tell her?" he asks cautiously

*I blink at him for a minute straight with a blank face* first she would kill you then probably me…no I wouldn't…*I blush at the thought*

"Thanks little shadow and she would do worse than kill me but she would not hurt you."

Wait…so you literally just admitted you were hoping to see me half naked!? *my face turns red in embarrassment*

"Well come on we have to get to Vexen." he says

I will take that change of subject as a 'yes, I was hoping to see you half naked' then! *I exit my room and make my way to Vexen's lab*

"Well you're right" he mutters a little too loud

*I stop dead in my tracks and very slowly turn back towards Xigbar*

Blushes realizing that you heard that.

*I smirk at him, knowing that he knows that I caught him* now, say it to my face Xigbar.

Sigh" I was hoping to see you at least half naked." he says

*I smirk* that's what I thought *I then have a double take* wait…AT LEAST?

"Err um I kind of have a crush on you and it brought out my perverted side." he explains

*I cover my now completely red face with my hands, in embarrassment* oh my heart Xigbar…

"We really should get to Vexen to numb your hand." he says changing the subject.

Y-yeah…g-good idea…*I'm still blushing madly*

~scene change the throne room were 18 thrones were present all but 4 filled~

"Come on little shadow lets get to our seats." xigbar says

The superior looks around where is Riku?

"Aw I was hoping you wouldn't notice that he was gone. So do I have to go get him and bring him back or can he stay on my torture world?" Alex asks

"Go get him now Alex that is final." the superior ordered

Finer she whines bursting into flames

Repairing with Riku she drops him an inch from death on the floor. Smirking at her handy work. "There you go. One near dead asshole." she says smiling

*I giggle*

Riku after given a healing potion by Vexen spits blood at Alex.

*I roll at my eyes and wonder if he'll ever give up*

He sees her and growls asking"How can women tell time exactly? By the clock on the oven."

Hey, Riku… do you know why the kitchen is the reason we women live longer than men? It's because the kitchen is where all the knives are, obviously! *I roll my eyes as I casually answer him with a better joke*

All girls share a look, smirking all 4 of us grab him as I open the portal to the world of misery.

"That's my girl" xigbar says getting a glare from axel and Zexion just sighs with a knowing look in his eye

"Axel where did they go." the superior yelled

"Um the world of misery as Alex calls it." he answers

"Then go get them." the superior snaps

"Um Alex is the only one who knows where it is." he replies

"Great just great fine but if you see them tell them to return Riku immediately." he growls getting up to leave the room motioning Luxord to follow. Which he does.

Siax growls glaring at the superior's back Zexion seeing this goes to comfort him along with scaring off Marluxia.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER 8**_

The 4 of us return after a few days torturing Riku. At the door to Sora's room for him to find.

Hey I going down to Vexen's lab I need something from there see you latter. I make my way down surrounding myself in an illusion to prevent others from seeing my. As I enter the lab I hear Roxas talking to Vexen and get closer to hear what about

"Are you sure Vexen? You're not joking." Roxas says disbelievingly

"I would not joke about this Roxas you are pregnant." Vexen says

"Sigh thank Vexen for telling me know I have to go tell axel." he says

I cover my mouth from shock my little brother going to be a dad how sweet. Now to get that potion to give to the superior. Ah there it is this is going to be fun. I leave the lab and go to my room.

~scene change to Terax~

*I'm walking down the hall, heading back to my room to change into my pajamas. I get to my room and close the door, and hop into the shower to wash off any blood that I missed*

Xigbar pops in hearing Terax in the shower stays quiet. Waiting in her bedroom for her.

*I hope out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body and open the bathroom door, stopping the second I see Xigbar waiting there*

"Hey little shadow" he says smirking after seeing that she is in only a towel.

*I manage to pull off a pretty annoyed look at him, even though I can feel my face heat up with embarrassment*

"I didn't mean to catch you half naked this time I just wanted to talk about… us… "He says stuttering at the end

You pretty much mean completely naked? Wait… what? What do you mean…? *I slowly make my way over to my dresser*

"Well we have been spending a lot of time together and I have a major crush on you." he says in a rush

*I blush as I open my top drawer* yeah, you said that in the hallway before the meeting

"Yaw I know but. Ugh I don't know what to say" he says frustrated.

Xigbar…*I look at the ground, my back still to him* thank you…

He looks at her and asks "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

*I blush and smile, turning to face him* yes! *I giggle, and get undergarments and a tank top and a pair of shorts and head into the bathroom*

"Awesome so… do you want to hang out."

And you mean that as in…? *I giggle and walk into the bathroom, and close the door, leaving it open a crack*

"I sure you can come up with something." he says with a seductive smirk

*I giggle and start to get dressed* make a move, pirate

He gets up and walks to the door of the bathroom

*I at least have underwear and my tank top on before he gets to the door*

He then sits to the side of the door.

*I open the door and pop my head out and smirk at him, and give him a wink, suddenly feeling brave and daring*

He jumps up and kisses her.

*I smile into the kiss and wrap my arms around his neck, and lift my right leg up onto his hip*

They hear a yell from down the hall

*I break the kiss, annoyed that we were interrupted and go to lock the door*

Walking to the bed taking off his cloak

*I walk over to the bed and stop next to it, smiling at him*

He smirks at her pulling her down onto his lap.

*I giggle and smile, leaning up and kissing him again*

Deepening the kiss he slides his hands to her hips

*I gasp at his suddenly movement, obviously not used to this at all*

He pulls back from the kiss to pull his shirt over his head kissing her again after throwing it somewhere in the room.

*I smile and blush at seeing his bare chest*

Moving his hands to her lower back sliding his hands under it but going no farther to remove it.

*I blush and decide to help him slip off my shirt*

Removing her shirt he throws it close to his own and places his hands back on her hips. To let her make the first move.

*I blush and want to hide myself, considering I am very insecure about myself*

"So beautiful" he whispers in her ear.

*I blush and smile, and kiss him again*

Xigbar smirks into the kiss and moves so Terax is lying on the bed and he is above her. He feels his face become warm as he feels his member become hard with excitement.

*I break the kiss, and slowly move my hands down to the hem of Xigbar's pants, and begin to fumble with them. He smirks down at me and happily helps me take them off, leaving us both in just our underwear*

Xigbar smirks and helps Terax take off his boxers, and he removes her panties so they are now both completely naked. He positions himself at her entrance. "Are you sure you want to do this, Terax?"

*I bite my lip as I nod nervously, and he slowly slides his member into my womanhood, and I squeak in pain. He kisses me until I break this kiss and nod, silently telling him it's alright to continue. Xigbar slowly starts thrusting, then goes faster and faster. I can feel myself begin to climax and Xigbar as well, and we both ejaculate, and Xigbar collapses next to me panting, and pulls the blankets up over our sweaty bodies and we both fall asleep*

~scene change with axel and Roxas~

"AXEL!" Roxas yells as he approaches their room "I have to talk to you."

"What is it rosy." axel asks

"Err well … I'm pregnant" he says quickly

"What?" axel asks shocked?

"I'm pregnant axel." he repeats

"That's great rosy were going to be parents! We have to tell the girls." axel says

"Your right" Roxas says smiling

Alex sensing that her brother need to tell her something and already knowing what walked to his room saying "you screamed dear brother" scaring both of them.

"Yaw Roxas is pregnant you're going to be an auntie." he yells

I smile and say "congrats guy so happy for you oh and don't go looking for Terax she needs some time alone at the moment."

"Ok why though?" axel asks

"oh just one of those feelings." I say cryptically. I leave the room with them having confused looks.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 9**_

AAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXX!

"What Terax?" Alex asks

*I put my head on the table* I just got my damn period…

Alex stops counts the days from her last till now and goes pale realizing she was 2 weeks late with hers. Grabbing Terax saying "you're coming with me to Vexen I need a test done." she says quickly

Erm… alright? *I'm confused but follow you anyways*

You get to Vexen and say "Vexen I need a pregnancy test done now."

He just looks at you for a second before getting the proper test.

After taking the test she waits for the results

"Well you are pregnant Alex" Vexen says

Swallowing hard "I need to go tell Zexion Terax do not tell axel and Roxas till I talk to Zexion." she says

My lips are sealed unless you tell me I can tell people *I pretend to zip shut my lips*

"Thanks sis sees you." I say till I portal to my room.

*I shrug and try to decide what to next, but instead decide to go to my room and suffer from period pains like I usually do during this god awful week*

~ Scene change by the fact women are tougher than an guy once a month~

Xigbar goes to Terex's room unknowing to the mood she is in

*I don't notice Xigbar walk in because I'm too busy rolling around my room, clutching my abdomen in pain and groaning in pain*

Opening the door hearing her groans of pain goes into panic mood asking "what is wrong?"

*for a split second I get so pissed off* I'M ON MY PERIOD! *the anger is quickly replaced pain and I groan again, and start lightly hitting my head against my wall*

Stopping from hurting herself goes into Larxene's room to get her heating pad only bringing it in the room after dumping sanitizer on it.

*I feel tears start to prick at my eyes due to how much pain I'm in* oh my hearts I think this is by far the worst period I've had…

Then after giving her the heating pad going to Vexen to get a muscle relaxed and pain potion. Then giving them to her.

*I down them, not caring if I had to take only a small amount*

Sighing picking her up putting her on the bed then putting the heating pad on her and lying down next to her.

*I sigh and lay my head on his chest with a light smile on my face* thanks

"You're welcome." he says

*I giggle and continuously poke his cheek*

~scene change ~

"Hey Zexion got a minute we have to talk." I say

"Ay what's wrong?" Zexion asks

"Err well I'm pregnant." I say in a rush

What…? Your… that's great Alex! "He says hugging her

Letting out a relieved sigh she hugs back. Well now I wonder who in the organization will get pregnant as me and Roxas are now." I giggle "oh and I believe axel will know about it in 4.5 seconds… "They hear Alex's name being yelled. "Oh he knows now."

~YET ANOTHER SCENE CHANGE! WE ARE LAZY! ~

*I barge into Axel and Rojas's room* I'M STILL NOT PREGO!

What why did you say that? Oh and Roxas is pregnant." Axel says

Oh really? That's awesome because Alex is too! Bye! *I skip out of the room to find xigbar*

"Wait what she said about Alex. ALEX!" Axel says

"Axel calm down she is older than you an older than I am. Yes it might have been unplanned but still she and Zexion will be very good parents." Roxas soothed

"Alright but we can at least congratulate them right? "Axel asks

"yes." Roxas says

~ Scene change Alex Zexion, Axel Roxas one week later~

"Hey where is Terax and xigbar" Axel asks

"I don't think we want to know axel." Alex says

"Why do you say that? "He replies

"A feeling I have." Alex answers

"Alright so what now?" Axel asks

"We can discuss a nursery design." Roxas says exited

~ Scene change bad/good news?~

Siax just stared with tears in his eyes at what Vexen just told him. It is that he was pregnant he knew who the father is it is Xemnas.

He runs crying to lexes that he had become close too.

Xemnas is walking by Lexes' room and stops when he hears crying.

Lax I don't know what to do I'm pregnant and it's his but I can't just kill it." Siax says in a rush while pacing back and forth

Xemnas' eyes grow wide in shock and he walks over to the nearest wall and starts slamming his head into it, thinking, 'I'M SUCH A FUCKING IDIOT' ( slamming his head courtesy of zexion's illusion who also heard the whole thing)

It's okay Siax I will help you through this so will axel and his sisters. Especially because axel and Roxas are pregnant as well." he says as he holds a now crying Siax.

Xemnas is still slamming his head into a wall.

Zexion leaves him like that going to tell axel and Roxas about the newest pregnancy in the castle.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 10**_

*I'm on my way back to the castle after I finally complete my mission*

Maleficent appears behind Terax and begins laughing. She lunges towards her and tries to kill her.

*I'm able to move just far enough away that I don't get killed, but Maleficent manages to leaves a very deep gash on my back and I fall to the ground, not only feeling very dizzy and weak, but also sick and I end up puking*

Axel senses that something is wrong with Terax and portals to her just in time to redirect the fatal blow back at maleficent killing her. Quickly gathering Terax up and portaging to Vexen.

*I'm crying from the pain and trying to stay awake*

~scene change~

"Alex is Terax back yet." xigbar says

"Yes she was injured and is in the Lab." she says as she goes to find Zexion

"Wait, WHAT!?" Xigbar begins freaking out and runs down to the lab.

But Alex has already disappeared.

Xigbar portals to the lab just as Vexen finished the test to see why Terax got sick. He hears Vexen say another one that makes 5 now since Luxord found out this morning.

"Another what Vexen?" xigbar says

Well it appears that tread is pregnant oh and I am only telling you this now as I am assuming you are the farther." Vexen says

Unknown to them Terax was conscious enough to hear it too.

"How is she?" xigbar asks

"well…. she is very lucky that she was as far away from the attack that it only began to touch her spine." Vexen says

Xigbar sighs and pulls up a chair to sit beside Terax, and holds her hand.

"Wait did you say? 5 people I only know about Alex, Roxas, six and now Terax" xigbar says

"Well earlier Luxord came down after being sick every morning for a week so I did a pregnancy test and it came back positive." Vexen says

Now Luxord is pregnant too…? *I open my eyes even though it feels almost painful to*

Slightly shocked Vexen nods at her.

*I lightly sigh* and I'm pregnant as well…

Again he nods

*I look at Xigbar and lightly squeeze his hand* I'm pregnant…

Xigbar sighs. "Terax, I'm not ready for this, but-

" He gets cut off as Axel walks in with a flaming baseball bat with nails sticking out of it, with hormonal Alex and Roxas behind him. Axel tilts his head to the side and grins evilly and asks, "You say what to my little sister?"

Xigbar looks terrified. "But I'm willing to try!" Terax lightly giggles as she hears his voice crack.

Guys, come on, you're scaring him *I immediately hiss in pain as my back begins to hurt*

"Sorry sis" they all say

*I roll my eyes*

"Now out the all of you except xigbar Terax needs rest." Vexen says while showing Alex, axel and Roxas from the room

Alex skips off humming and that does not bode well for someone in the organization.

She approaches Marluxia and casts an illusion on him telling him to follow. Proceeding to go to the superior's room making sure Luxord was not their smiling as she gave a hormone potion to Marluxia and throwing him into the superior room dropping the illusion the locking the door and disabling portaging in the room. She skips off to her room humming to cuddle with Zexion.

"Alex what did you do" Zexion asks as I walked in smiling

"I gave Marluxia the hormone potion and trapped the superior in a room with him" I say indecently

"Alex really why did you do it wait don't answer I already know."

"Zexy I want to cable pleaseeeeeeeee. " I whine at him

"Ok Alex come here." he says as he pulls the blanket down so I can get under the covers.

I quickly fall asleep in his arms.

~scene change pregnancy run rapid in the castle~

*my back begins to really hurt, and I feel something warm and wet under my back* fuck…

"What is wrong Terax?" Vexen asks

*I take a shaky breath* I…I think my wound re-opened…

Alright xigbar help me turn her over." Vexen says

"Ok on 3. 1…. 2…. 3…. now." xigbar says

*I cry out in almost agony as they turn me over, exposing my back to them. Blood is quickly seeping through the bandages and had soaked the bed*

"FUCK!" Vexen yell at the sight quickly moving to get what he need while xigbar to put pressure on the wound to slow the bleeding.

*even as I try my hardest not to cry, the tears continuously streak down my cheeks and I start feeling slightly dizzy as I whimper* Xigbar…I don't…want to die…

"You will not die" Vexen says just as Alex pops into the room getting blood and potions to help Vexen. She sets up the IV to get the potions in faster as well as getting the transfusion going without saying a word.

*I begin to freak out and shake, my breath becoming ragged and quicker*

Alex grabs a potion and dumps it down her throat making her swallow Terax starts to calm down.

*I start to calm down, even though I'm still freaking out in my mind*

"Well, she is stable again at least." Vexen say as he moves to stitch the wound. When that's done he rewraps it.

*I weakly move my arm and begin to blindly look for Xigbar's hand* ((TERAX DID NOT GO BLIND!))

Xigbar seeing this holds her hand in his.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 11

XIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGBAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Yes little shadow?' he asks

I'm bored…*I sigh*

"Do you want me to read to you?" he asks

Yes please *I smile lightly*

"ok." he says going to over to the self with books and picking one of her favorites

Terax soon fell asleep with her head on Xigbar's chest

~ Scene change with Alex ~

He He just another pathetic soul she thinks while staring down at the dead body of queen Miney turning away from the body portaling back to the realm of assassins to gather her men once more. She appears at the main den it was time to rein in her way warred generals. Now that so many of the organization were pregnant more people would be needed to defend the castle from enemies.

~ Scene change Zexion~

"Where the hell is she" he yells into yet another empty room. He growls slamming the door.

SHUT THE FUCK UP ZEXION! *I punch the door, injuring my hand yet again*

"Well then you tell me where the hell your sister went because she is not in the castle." he yells back

Marluxia walks in pails gripping his head falling to the floor from the pain of the queen calling all assassins back to the dens. Unable to resist the call he portals to the realm of assassins gaining their attention.

HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!?

"What the hell just happened?" Zexion asks

Uh...I have no idea…*I start getting a headache* ugh I'm going back to sleep…

Axel walks in "I know what happened Alex is calling all assassins back to the den she is rebuilding the army" he says

Oh joy *I go back to my room and lie down*

"Wait what army?" Zexion asks

"Alex created an assassin army when we were somebody's the are all assassins they live in a separate world. if I were to bet she was removing all threats to them before bringing them here to help guard the castle and do the need tasks that the other can't." he says

"Is that safe?" Zexion asks

"Yes it is they don't have the nerve to disobey her. After all she has done for them." he says

"But why is she bringing them here now?" Zexion asks

"The assassins were banished to their world by King Mickey and his queen. Every person on that world is an exiled assassin. Alex made them come together and stop killing each other. She became their ruler in a way. She got them jobs and ways to leave the world without fear. Along with making alliances with some worlds." he says

"She did all this while you were younger?" Zexion asks

"Yes she did as we were exiled to that world as well. Marluxia was as well. We lost our hearts while out on a mission. Alex lost hers first then me and last Terax. Marluxia lost his a few years later as you know. Since we joined the organization she stopped visiting the world of assassins. I thought she would have left the order but the extra people are need." he says

"Wow. I didn't know anything about her before she became a nobody." Zexion says

"Ya it not exactly something we are proud of. Alex lost a lot of her humanity back then. She became a killing machine she hates that part of her past. "He says

"No wonder she never told anyone." Zexion says

"Well I got to go tell Siax what she is doing. Oh she should be home soon." he says

"Wait why did Marluxia get affected by her call and not you?" Zexion asks

"Oh well she didn't put the spell on us that she used on them." he says as he walks away

~ Scene change~

"I am backing Zexion." I call as I enter our room after settling the others and assigning jobs to them

"Thank heart you are back even when axel told me where you were I was still worried about you." Zexion said rushing over to her.

I am fine Zexion I killed queen Miney and got the other under control. Nothing bad happened. I am sorry I did not tell you where I was going." I say as I hug him "now I need a nap come lay down with me please."

"I forgive you for not telling me and of course I will take a nap with you." Zexion says

"Thanks Zexion we can talk more tomorrow and I will introduce you to my generals." I say as I crawl into bed with Zexion close behind.

A.N sorry for not updating in a while me and my co writer has been busy with school and work. Plz review to tell us how we are doing as it is our first story.


	13. Chapter 13

Please for give us we are trying to juggle this school and work. We might just scrap this and start off a new story with the kids as teenagers.


End file.
